


Notes Of Love

by Leviest



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviest/pseuds/Leviest
Summary: You looked through the door's window. The others told you he was in here. All you saw was him working as always. You knocked on the door but he didn't flinch. It's always like this when he's composing.
Relationships: Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Notes Of Love

You looked through the door's window. The others told you he was in here. All you saw was him working as always. You knocked on the door but he didn't flinch. It's always like this when he's composing. He's totally absorbed by his music. As you turn the doorknob, you try to make the least noise possible to surprise him. You love seeing him so immersed in his work. You got so close that you decided that the best idea to make him notice you was to kiss his cheek. You giggled when you saw him jump on his chair, scared. He looked at you with confused eyes then realized it was you. His whole face lit up when his eyes met yours. He rose from his chair at full speed and hugged you tight enough to almost break your bones. It just showed how much he missed you. His beautiful smile looked so sincere. Hui didn't think you would come to see him. You told him that Hongseok brought you to his studio since it was your first time going to the company.

Usually he would sneak into your apartment when fans aren't following him. Being at your place is his escape place from his idol life. Recently he wasn't able to come since his schedule was fully packed due to the upcoming comeback. He was busy writing songs for the album. Hui hasn't been sleeping much lately and it started to scare Yeo One and Hongseok since he wouldn’t even let Shinwon in the studio while he was working. He would stay inside all day if they didn't have any schedule outside the company’s building. When you both started to date and the members got to meet you, Wooseok as a joke said they should find a way to sneak you inside if anything happens and then Shinwon and Hongseok developed with him the greatest plan. They were able to get you an official employee card and status as an intern at Cube Entertainment so sasaengs wouldn’t harm you. Since Hui would normally go to your place, you never really needed it before but since Hongseok called you, you finally used it. He wanted you to make their leader relax for a couple of hours. 

Hui was genuinely happy to see you and cleaned quickly the couch to give you some space. He sat back in his chair and told you to make yourself at home. He looked at you again with a smile and asked you how exactly Hongseok did this. You explained the whole plan to him. Hui was quite impressed and said he would need to thank his members later on. With his eyes still on you, he started making little happy noises he would only make when something made him feel really good. He stopped moving on his chair. You could guess he just realized something. He pouted and told you he really loved the fact you came directly to the studio for him but he really needed to get back at composing the song he was working on for the next comeback. You told him not to be sad and that you would just go grab snacks and come back soon. You stroke his hair as you rose from your seat and headed out.

It seemed like you remembered the road to the entrance door you crossed with Hongseok earlier. You actually have a really good memory for itineraries you did once. You left the building and walked to the closest convenience store you could find. There was one two corners away that you noticed on your way to the company. You didn’t think to ask what he wanted as snacks so you just ended up buying a bit of everything and knew nothing would be lost as members kept stealing his snacks when they came over his studio, mostly Shinwon. You headed back with two bags full of snacks and some drinks. 

As you opened the door, you found Hui absorbed back into his music so you just opened a bag of cheese snacks and started to feed him some while he wasn’t looking. You always found it adorable the way he wouldn’t look away from his screen while catching the snacks with his mouth. An idea went through your mind and as you approached one from his mouth, you teased him by moving it slightly away so he would need to move his head to eat it. You giggled as you tried further away. He barely took his eyes off the screen so you moved your head close to his. You tried another time and this time, when he catches it, you kissed his cheek and he hiccuped, surprised. You looked at his expression and laughed so hard. He smiled at you and you handed him another snack. 

‘’ Sorry it was just so easy, you giggled.

  * It’s not fair, he pouted, i’m usually the one begging for attention. 
  * I couldn’t keep myself from disturbing you while you were so focused.‘’



You fed him more snacks as he continued mixing some sounds and when he approached for another piece, you simply pecked his lips. He smiled at you, half surprised after the cheek one. The look he gave you could be translated to you will regret that soon. 

You went to eat a small handful of cheese snacks and Hoetaek rose from his chair and riposted with a kiss on your lips. He winked at you and this time went for a longer kiss. He brushed his palm on your face and rolled your chair closer to him with his other hand. In the spur of the moment Hui got very passionate and was showering you with gentle yet strong kisses. You could tell he missed you these past weeks and had been restraining himself ever since you opened the door to surprise him to jump on you to give you all his love. You ran your fingers through his hair. One hand groped his head while the other one was going though his back, caressing him with your light touch. Kissing on a rolling chair clearly wasn’t the easiest thing and Hui backed up and took your hand. 

‘’ I could kiss you for a full hour without stopping but how about we get a little more comfortable? 

  * You’re right, it must be tiring to bend like this for a while. 
  * Here, let’s go on the couch instead. Let me just put some background music first. ‘’



You sat and noticed someone must have left a blanket last time they used Hui’s studio to play around. You spread it over your legs. You asked Hui how much sleep he got last night. He responded while laughing it might have been around three and a half hours. You shook your head in disappointment. You proposed to him to simply nap for a while with you. He told you he was OK and didn’t need it. He would prefer spending his time awake with you to talk and love you. You stared at him with such eyes he understood it wasn’t exactly a proposition. After setting the mood, he joined you on the couch and you told him to just lay on his side and put his head on your lap. You wrapped him as well with the blanket. He laid on his back and faced you. 

’’ I’m so glad I have you, you know?

  * I shouldn’t have to sneak up here to put you to sleep. I wish you would sleep more for yourself. It’s not good if you exhaust yourself like this all the time for a new album. Your members and I were worried about you. 
  * I can manage myself. 
  * Can you really? I know you want to do your best and give your everything for your music but a well rested mind can create just as much as your sloppy sleeping schedule. Now turn around and try to sleep for a bit. 
  * OK, but not for too long, wake me up in thirty minutes.
  * Yes, yes.’’ you answered him as you rolled down to kiss him good night. 



It didn’t take Hoetaek very long to fall asleep as you were petting his hair and cheek. You looked at him and wondered just how exhausted he must be from all this work he forced himself to do everyday. He’s breathless and always doing so much more than what he’s asked to, just to please his members with a new comeback sooner than they were expecting. Even their manager couldn’t do anything and bring him home sooner at night. He would often pull all-nighters at the company and it forced you to come by. You were so stressed with Hui juggling with his sleep and health. How long could he continue like that? You brushed the strip of hair in front of his eyes and kissed his forehead. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes. It didn’t take you long to also fall asleep. 

  
  


Shinwon busted through the door, loudly calling : ‘’Hey Hyung, do you have a minute?’’ then froze when he saw both of you. He knew to never wake up Hui when he was sleeping and didn’t have any particular schedule planned. He panicked, saying sorry and backed out but as he was about to close the door, Hoetaek opened his eyes and sleepily asked what time it was and how long he sleep. Since you just woke up as well, you didn’t know. He reached to grab your hands and stood up. He proposed to take you back to your place before coming back to work. You told him he didn’t need to go this far, he could just accompany you downstairs and help you sneak out of Cube Ent. To spend a little more time together you took the stairs holding hands. He kept saying how sorry he fell asleep while being with you and how much he would come by your place soon to really spend some time with you. You laughed and told him he’s welcome anytime and if he keeps doing all-nighters like this, next time you would come by would be to kick his ass. 

As you saw the door get closer, you stopped and told him even though you spend most of the time sleeping, you had a lot of fun and you will keep an eye on him through his loyal members. You kissed him and told him to be careful. As you walked out of the building, avoiding the stalkers, you smiled, you really love him. 

  
  


Leviest.


End file.
